Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic.” Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures. In order to complete the procedure, each incision requires closure in order to protect against hernia, adhesions, and other undesirable conditions.
Fastening devices with medical and surgical applications have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0032961 discloses a double-ended orthopedic tack device having body portions extending from opposing sides of a head portion. The body portions include a threaded portion extending outward from a central body portion. Each body portion may be inserted into opposing bone or tissue structure. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,178 discloses a blood vessel grafting aid for joining two blood vessels together. In one embodiment, the blood vessel grafting aid includes a shaft with a centrally positioned plate thereon and a plurality of prongs extending from the shaft to engage into the vessels. In yet another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0049244 discloses a threaded tissue tack for use in approximating and securing a pair of tissue sections together. The threaded tissue tack has a central body portion and first and second screws extending from opposite ends of the central body portion.
While these previous disclosures teach medical fastening devices, some of which are particularly used for tissue approximation, a continuing need exists for a device that enables a surgeon to securely close an open wound with relative ease and with minor inconvenience.